The Words in Silence
by civxlwxr
Summary: After the intense battle with Zeke and his Warriors, Mikasa sets off to find Levi (slight-Rivamika). Post-chapter 84


The sun had begun to fall in Shiganshina. Zeke had managed to escape with Reiner, and the remainder of the Survey Corps were given a night to recuperate. Mikasa gazed out at the dwindling numbers, noting with a bitterness that the looks of their faces were so different from the faces they had came with.

As she looked around, she realized with a sudden start that Corporal Levi was not there. This bothered her more than she let on; she suspected he had multiple injuries that had yet to be treated and stood up to find him.

She let out a soft grimace of pain as she pushed herself up. Her last attack that succeeded in blowing Reiner out of his nape had jolted her arm far more than she originally thought. Though it wasn't dislocated or anything, the dull throbbing pain just refused to go away.

"Mikasa?" Eren looked up at the girl, concern written on his face. He'd been sitting close enough to hear her, and didn't really want her moving around yet.

The girl waved a dismissing hand toward him, "I'm fine, Eren," she said with a tone of finality, though not unkindly, "I just need a little breather," And she left without another word, walking over to Hanji, who was in possession of all the medical equipment.

"Can I borrow that?" Mikasa pointed at a roll of bandage lying near the now Commander's feet.

The woman's hard eyes softened at the sight of the black-haired girl, "Of course." As Mikasa took it from her hands with a respectful nod and turned around, Hanji suddenly called to her.

"Mikasa!"

The girl whipped around, her eyes attentive and alert, "Yes?"

"Make sure that idiot's okay."

Mikasa felt her face relax and she even managed a small yet genuine smile before she flew away with the familiar hiss of gas. However, as she leapt from building to building, the pit of worry in her stomach grew as she failed to see a familiar shortie anywhere.

 _Where could he be?_

She couldn't even begin to answer that, so she backtracked and asked herself another question.

 _Where would I go, if I were him_

That was surprisingly easier to answer, and although she wasn't sure, she trusted that she and Levi were more similar than both of them let on. With that, she made a sharp turn and headed to the wall.

He sat on the ledge, facing the setting sun with his legs dangling dangerously over the ledge. Mikasa felt a sudden lurch in her stomach as she realized that if he merely scooted forward, he could immediately be done for. _No,_ she thought, _he won't._

If he knew she was there, he made no obvious acknowledgement of it, but he knew. She could just feel it. She didn't try to talk to him, and he didn't either, for they both were not one for words. The only sound they could hear was the soft padding of Mikasa's boots as she made her way to the corporal.

Wordlessly, the girl knelt down beside him, her gear slapping the cold stone of the ground making more noise than usual (or maybe it was just because of the silence). She made no attempts to explain herself as she teared a piece of bandage and began wrapping a cut on his arm. Her hands were deft and gentle, getting the job done as fast and as painlessly as possible.

His gaze burned the top of her head, and she forced herself to keep her head down. _Don't,_ she begged silently, _don't say anything, please. Can't you understand this is my pathetic way of saying I'm sorry?_ He couldn't have heard her thoughts, but he merely turned back to gaze at the sunset.

Soon enough, Mikasa had run out of wounds to bandage, and her hands fell awkwardly to her sides. The roll of bandage fell out of her limp hand and lay a little ways away. The wind roared in her ears, in a way that was somewhat calming and peaceful.

"You stopped." It wasn't a question, merely a simple statement that cut through the tension between the two soldiers.

The girl replied with the same simplicity, "I'm done."

Her corporal's eyes never left the falling sun, it's light illuminating his face in a way Mikasa would never admit was very handsome.

"Then what are you doing here?"

If his first sentence to her cut, this stabbed like a thousand knives, and she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Did he really think she was heartless enough to ignore him as he suffered quietly?

She put up a visibly affronted look, reeling back as if slapped, "I didn't want you to feel alone."

He had looked at her then, his eyes widening but never meeting hers. Instead, his head was down, which increased Mikasa's concern. He had never shied away from her gaze, even when it was a glare full of loathing and murderous intent.

Throwing the line between superior and subordinate out the door (in her defense, she'd already pounced on him), she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his chin, lifting it to gaze at her face with the most feather-light touch.

 _Tears?_

Crystal droplets had pooled in his eyes, but none falling down his face. It was heart wrenching, seeing Humanity's Strongest chip away until there was nothing left from the unbreakable wall that once was there.

He snatched her hand roughly away from his face, but his anguished eyes betrayed his cold actions. His grip was strong on her limp hand, but the longer he gazed into the girl's eyes, the more it had began to shake.

Mikasa felt the icy barrier around her heart crumble as she continued to gaze at her superior. She looked at him until she couldn't stand it any longer, and with a hard tug, her other arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into her embrace.

Even in his grieving state, she'd expected Levi to push her away with his lip curled in disgust. She'd expected him to berate her with a burning insult for touching him so much.

She was definitely not expecting him to curl into her, his arms digging into hers and his face buried in the crook of her neck. His powerful body shook with grief as tears dripped down on her shirt.

The powerful words Mikasa could never bear to say rained down on her as she held him in her arms.

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll say that as many times as I need to. You've done so much for me, and all I've done is disobey you. Thank you for saving Eren. Thank you for saving Armin. Thank you for saving me._

 _I will never turn against you ever again, Corporal Levi._


End file.
